Before the break of dawn
by LeahRoth
Summary: When you feel guilty and you lose all hope the best is to trust a kind stranger. One city, one night, and hours before the break of dawn. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A little Note:  
\- I DO NOT Own Fullmetal Alchemist.

\- This story is an exercise. I don't speak english so this is me trying to write something in a different language. I will love it if you could tell me if i did a bad/ok/good work and how can i get better at this. Thank you in advance.

* * *

Before the break of dawn.

 _The life in the big cities is not for everyone. In many ocassions, a great big deal of people who get here with one purpose in particular end up leaving as quickly as they came if they don_ _'_ _t adapt to it. My case, in more than one way, is not so different._

 _I was born in a place far, far away, from all the big urban centers but I always seek them unconsciously; once I finished school I didn't_ _wait, not even a week, and I took the first train to the capital; all that I wanted was to live alone, meet new and interesting people, you know, do my thing_ _as some of the others in my generation will say._

 _When I started to live on my own I was really young, like really young (I say this now, that I_ _'_ _m not) and my father, nice guy that he always was, told my over and over again that I wouldn't_ _make it, but I did. And living in this drastic way help me to grow up; I had to work for myself, to pay bills and rent, and I had to study my ass of to keep my grades up. All of this made me a more humble person._

 _For the past three years this had been my life: studying, papers, mid-terms, work, little to no sleep, and back to the beginning; you could say that I had done everything that I wanted, I had met new people, I had done my thing. All that change…recently._

 _That night I stayed in the university central library preparing for a final exam, reading three books at the same time, checking for more in the obscure shelfs, so on and so forth until there where only two more unfortunate souls making me company. I wasn't_ _paying attention to anything except for my work, for sure, because when I lifted my eyes to see the time instead of being 22:55 pm, the moment when I needed to leave, it was 23:55 pm._

 _I jumped so hard and so fast that I probably scared the shit out of the others around me, I grabbed all my things (except for the books) and I ran out the door as quickly as I could._

 _Now, I know what you are thinking: Why did you reacted that way? Why, know, are you running for your life through the lonely streets outside campus?_

 _Well, you_ _'_ _ll see_ _,_ _In this beautiful city the trains close their gates at 00:00 am, sometimes they let you get in and catch the last one to go by but that depends on the humor of the workers in that moment. And today, the very same day that I_ _'_ _m running late, the city is experiencing a general strike in the public transport department, what that means is: No buses, taxis or trains for the next 24 hrs. (starting today, at 00:00 am)._

 _Meaning: I_ _'_ _m trap._

 _I can believe the level of stupidity that my brain was managing at the moment, all that I had to do was to pay a little more attention to the time, the fucking time. I had to go a cross the entire city, literally go from east to west. How the hell am I going do that know?_

 _I need to calm myself down, my hearth is running, if I call them everything will be just fine…but_ _…_ _Where is my phone? I always put it in the same pocket…but of course, you idiot, you were running just two minutes ago remember? Your poor phone probably fell in that moment and only God knows now where it is, but no, God is dead so_ _no one knows._

In that same moment Edward closed his fist and, without any restriction, launch it against the metallic fence protecting the entrance to the train station. The impact created a sound that echo through out the street; his hand, now damage, turn red and started to bleed. Looking at it he whisper:

\- Not again.

-Hey…

* * *

 **I can take it much longer. I** **'** **m not sure if it is just me or something else but, for some reason, I'm not so sure that I can keep going with this.**

 **Have you ever lost someone really important for you? Have you ever felt the pain of losing a part of you? If you have you can probably understand, if you haven** **'** **t I** **'** **m going to try to explain it: You feel empty, so much so that the only thing that can fill that void is pain and sadness, and when is finally full of shit then you start doing things to feel better, like drinking, or working so much you don** **'** **t even go home to your wife, or, worst, you forget you have one.**

 **My best friend died five months ago and I don** **'** **t know what to do.**

 **That night, like many other before, I left my office and went straight to the university central library; I needed to research for a case I was working on and, of course, it was a damn good excuse to not go back home.**

 **Don** **'** **t get me wrong, I don** **'** **t hate my wife, but the past few months with her have been a nightmare, so much so that I think I don** **'** **t love her anymore.  
I** **'** **m not ready to admit that anyway** **so don** **'** **t tell her.**

 **The library wasn't** **that full and, it wasn't** **that late, so I had a good four hours to read. But something, or someone, keep throwing my concentration away; across the table a young blonde man move from one place to the other, bringing book after book, reading three different things at a time, it was mesmerizing to say the least; in some way his erratic moves made me very happy.**

 **His face, something tells me that I know him, but I** **'** **m not that sure.**

 **The hours go by and from one moment to the other this kid jumps out of nowhere and runs away, it seemed like he had seen the devil or worst, it was rather fun. And then I see it.**

 **His phone alone on the table.**

 **Now, I'm going take a wild guess. I** **'** **m going to take this phone and try to find him. I** **'** **m going to do this because I don** **'** **t want to go home but, again, something tells me that I know this young man.**

 **I** **'** **m going mad, for sure.**

-00:00 am-

-Hey…-A very deep voice echo behind Edward causing him to turn rapidly in fear; what he saw was nothing far from a surprise: A man, his face, his eyes, something told him that he knew him.- I m so sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you, you leave this in the library, I thought you might like to have it back… - And there it was, the blasted phone. Edwards face light up with joy and peace.

-Thank you so much.

-Are you ok? Your hand looks a little…

-Yes, I'm fine, don't worry, is just a little cut, nothing to die for.

-Sure, because you are a doctor, right?

-What tells you I'm not?

-I don't know, the books you were reading in the library, maybe- Busted. – Come on, you need to put ice in that hand.

-Where the fuck am I going to get ice at this hour?! - Good point, but this man, this kind stranger had a plan.

-One of these popular coffe shops, they sell frapuccinos or something like that, right? They must have some…

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of these project. I hope my english is not terrible.

Dissclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, i'm just playing around.

* * *

Chapter 2:

-One of those popular cafes, they sell frapuccinos or something like that, right? They must have some… - And just like the kind stranger said, two blocks away they found one of those popular cafes where a very scared barista gave them a very big cup of ice and some alcohol for free, probably thinking that they were fighting each other or something like that.

Edward fixed his own hand rather quickly in the bathroom while the kind stranger waited on a table feeling the eyes of the costumers over his head and around his neck.  
-All done…

 **The work done wasn't all that bad, if I do say so myself, but that only made it all that much strange.**

-I must admit I'm impress, have you done that before? – Said the kind stranger pointing at the hand.

\- Yeah, but not for the reasons you think, I don't enjoy harming myself – A moment of silence pass between them when a young waitress came with their coffees. – I'm sorry, i never asked your name, I'm Edward Elric…

\- That's why…- The kind stranger whisper.

\- What?

\- No…nothing… I'm Roy Mustang…- Now, finally, the kind stranger had a name.

\- Now that's why you were so familiar, I thought that was because i always see you reading but no, you were friends with… - And for some reason his name didn't come out of Ed's mouth, the expression on Roy's face was more than enough.

\- Yes…it's been almost six months…

\- I'm so sorry… I-I didn't…

-Don't worry, it's OK…

And again a new silence, more dense than before. Ed stared at his cup, hard, thinking in a way to break the tension that he had created for some stupid reason.

 _You know the poor guy lost his friend, why would you say that?_

-So…you always see me read? – And the tension was gone.

-What?

-You said that you thought you remember me because you ALWAYS watch me read – It was rare to see Roy smiling, let alone laughing, but that was his expression when he saw Ed's face.

\- That's not what I said…

-Oh, I think that's exactly what you said…

-Well I didn't mean it that way…

-Sure you didn't…

-Cut the shit, OK? Yes, I watch you read, sometimes, got a problem with that? – In that very moment the only thing that Ed wanted was to erase the smirk out of Mustang's face.

-No, not at all, I just wanted to hear you admitted…

-Bastard…-

[01:00 am]

The conversation wasn't uncomfortable, neither one of them was pretending to feel good, they were both laughing, they were having fun for ones (in several months to say the least) like they knew each other, like the best of friends. From one moment to the other the time, the hours, the surrounding people, the angry baristas, didn't seem to mind, not even a bit and while Roy looked at the glowing lights outside Edward broke the silence.

-Do you think that I can make it from here to the west side by foot?- Roy give him a doubtful look for a moment before laughing out loud.

-Do you want the optimistic answer or the realistic one?

-The realistic, always, please…

-No fucking way…- This time Ed was the one who laugh, he was a little disappointed because Roy told him exactly what he was thinking; crossing from where they were to the other point of town mean to walk, a lot, and thru several really dangerous places, in other words: If he wanted to die maybe taking that step was a very good idea.- Why do you want to go to the west side?

-I have to visit someone…my brother…

-Maes never mention you had a brother….

 _My brother…I_ _don't really want to talk about this right now._

-Maes talk a lot about me?

-Yes, a lot…very young, brilliant student…he found you to be very promising actually…-To remember that man made them both very nostalgic, it was very surprising how that could turn in to sadness that fast.

-Do you want to talk about it?

-Sorry?

-About Maes, Do you want to talk about him?- Silence - Even better, Do you want to talk about him while I keep my mouth shut and listen to everything you have to say?- And with those words Edward open a door that give away to a storm of feelings that Roy had hold in for a very long time, things that he didn't even had said to his closes friends or his wife, for some reason the offer of a chance to talk his minds out, without any restrictions, was too good to be rejected.

Roy told him about how Maes had actually died, the implicated in the situation, how his profession had mess in the middle and how a lot of figures of power may or may not be involved. Roy told him about how guilty he felt and how much he wished that would have been him the one how died, among other things.

After all that, after saying everything, Roy sigh, finally free of the pressure. And in all that time Ed didn't say a word.

-Do you feel any better?- Roy was silent, looking at the empty streets.

-Yes, but I need a drink, would you like to go…?- Ed accepted, there were no reasons to oppose, after all there were still a hell of a lot of hours to go.

[02:00 am]

Without being entirely sure where they will end up Ed follow Roy, whom walk silently be his side. The fresh spring breeze made the route all that much enjoyable while they started to run into more and more people, mostly university students, couples and office workers enjoying the Friday night. All of a sudden Roy stopped and like a reflex he held Eds hand; in front of them there was a bar that look very much like a house. For a moment they just looked at each other.

-W-we are here…

 _This is a very strange place…_

From the outside nothing indicated that the house was a bar, but on the inside it was very much full of people; soon enough Ed started to notice that everybody was saying "hello" to Roy, it was like he was a regular.

-Do you come a lot to this place?

-No…no it's not like that…I'm kind of the owner, the bar belongs to my aunt but the house it's on my name- And the man just keep coming out with surprises. They sat down in front of the bartender and Roy order for both of them.- My wife tells me that a shouldn't drink, she says that it doesn't allow me to focus on my problems…

-No, of course not, it makes you forget them, and that's the point, right? – Ed hold his glass up – To Maes…

\- To your brother…

\- Alphonse…

\- To Alphonse… - And they started to drink. Roy didn't want to start an uncomfortable conversation but quickly give in to the curiosity. – What happen to him?

\- Nothing…

\- You don't like talking about it, right? – Ed nodded with his head – It's alright, you don't have to…I guess that when you are read-…-On one zip Edward drank a whole glass of whiskey (And this was a young man that wasn't accostum to drinking) and order for more.- Take it easy…

-My brother it's catatonic…- And now it was Roy's turn to keep his mouth shut.- It's like he is there but he is not…his brain works, he is breathing and his hearth beats but he doesn't talk, he just looks at the horizon for hour, for days…and I did that to him-For a moment everything around them went silent, they entered a dark bubble created by Edward speech were Roy just looked at his face, how slowly it turned sad, how the guilt took over. – He came to the city to visit me one day, almost a year ago, and I took him out, show him around, we went out with some of my friends a-and I never thought… I didn't stop him when he started to drink and he got drunk, of course… I didn't check on him when we went towards the street…he got hit by a c-car…nothing crazy but enough to put him on that state…I did that to h-him…

-Edward it's not your fau…

-No, you see, you feel bad for the lost of your friend, but this is different…- And for a moment Edward couldn't talk anymore. – I'm sorry…I need t-to…-

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the last Chapter of this story. I really hope my english doesn't suck.

Don't own anything, i'm just playing around.

* * *

-No, you see, you feel bad for the lost of your friend, but this is different…- And for a moment Edward couldn't talk anymore. – I'm sorry… I need t-to…

Ed stood up quickly, walking fast towards the aisle where the bathroom was, which, because it was him, it was occupied.

 _Why these things only happen to me!_

He felt out of breath, just like he was in the middle of a panic attack, the need to hide started to grow by the second so he opened the first door he could fine, which happen to be the storage room. The room was dark and filled with boxes, he knew that he wasn't supposed to be in there (actually he could hear a woman's voice outside saying something a long the lines of "You need to get out of there"), but in that moment he didn't care, not even a bit. Ed sat down on a beer keg, slowly trying to get his breathing under control.

 _Is this really happening? Are you really having a panic attack right now? I thought that just talking about it will do some good but no… I guess is time for me to take the blame. Look at Roy, he feels terrible for something he didn't even witness, and here you are, you little fuck, on the edge, and you can't keep it together._

Roy entered the room with caution, not sure of what he was going to find, and he just saw Edward looking back at him with sadness, his head and his back were push back against a shelf.

-I'm so sorry Edward… I-I shouldn't… I didn't…

-It's not your fault Roy… I… I just lost it for a moment, but I'm OK now…

-Are you really? – Ed didn't know what to replay. Was he really OK? No, of course not, but the intimidating figure of the older man in front of him didn't help much. Then it became clear to him that it wasn't a question of what he could say, but what he could do. Edward stood up, face to face with the kind stranger, just to extend his arms towards Roy's neck and hold him. It took no time at all for the older man to replay the gesture, placing his arms around Ed's waist. They could both hear each other's breathing, it was calm and soothing, and for a moment Edward started to feel all that much better.

 **He is shaking…**

They remain that way for what it felt like an eternity, but when they slowly started to break apart their faces met half way, the proximity was not rejected, neither was the kiss that Ed started softly and Roy continued eagerly. Their hands started to look for more contact and just when Roy had started to unbuttoned Ed's shirt… A knock on the door. Only in that moment Edward realize what he was doing and before the older man could say something about it he was out the storage room.

-Are you two OK? – Asked a young waitress.

-I Hope so…

 **God…this just keeps getting better and better.**

* * *

For some reason Ed stood right outside the bar, breathing calmly, the warm spring air was not helping to turn down his inner temperature. He had no idea why he didn't start running away, he was quite good at it, maybe it was because something deep inside told him: "That will be really rude".

-Edward? – Now Roy was behind him. What do you say in situations like this? Ed was sure that he was the one who started everything, but Roy didn't push away, so did that mean he like him? The only thing that was clear on his mind was that if it wasn't for that lady they would have...

 _You know what, no, I don't want to think about that. THIS IS A MARRIED MAN ELRIC._

-Come on…- Ed started to walk without looking at Roy.

-W-Where to?

-To the park you bastard, where else? We still have time to kill…- Roy was a little baffle, but still, following this kid was quite the adventure.

They walk for a few minutes and then they finally sat down in a bench. – Listen…about what happen back at the bar… I don't what to get into any trouble, I'll forget it if that's what you want…

-What are you talking about? – Edward seem offended when he looked back at the older man.

-I'm talking about the kissing and the touching you senseless idiot…

-Ah… That… Yeah, Don't worry about it, there is nothing to denied…

-Really? That's odd because the last time I check there was a ring in your left hand and oh! Will you look at that, it's still there!

-Edward…

-No, listen, i really don't want to be in the middle of th-

-Don't worry, not because I have a wife it means that I want to be with her…-Edward stopped talking when he saw the melancholic smile in Roy's face.

-W-What are you…?

-Things between us are not that great…as matter a fact things have not been great for a really long time and after Maes dead it just got worst…to be completely honest with you this is the first time I've kiss somebody in months…

-And, if I may say, why don't you say something to her…?

-Frankly…because I'm a coward, or rather I'm now, I don't like this person that I'm now, it's like… I promise you I used to be different…

-I know, Maes talked about you all the time… Roy I used to be really different before too… I believe that we have to go back to that, what we were before, …and in that note you have to tell your wife, is not fair for you or here to stay in this…predicament- Roy kept his eyes in the grown so he didn't notice when Ed stood up.

-It's about to be five am… I have to find a way to get to the hospital…

-I believe that I can give a hand with that…

-Please don't tell me that you had a car all this time – Roy laugh.

-No, but one of the waitress of the bar lives near the hospital, let's see if she agreed to take you- Roy started to walk right away and didn't notice the expression of happiness in Ed's face.

[5:00 am]

The bar was now close, there were no costumers inside, just the employees cleaning and fixing the place for the next day. Ed was standing outside, again, anxious to see if he would finally make it to the west side went he saw the waitress that Roy had talk about.

-Is this Edward? – She asks while looking at Roy.

-Exactly…

The woman was very polite and introduce herself as Rose, she then went on to tell him that her car was right around the corner and that she will take him to the hospital without a problem. They started walking but when they got to the end of the road they heard Roy's voice. – I will leave you two here, my house is this way…- And while he said this Rose kept on walking towards her car, understanding that she was not needed in that conversation. – I will do whether I can to see you again…

-Oh…you better…- Ed came closer and hold him tight, Roy responded the gesture, closing his eyes, wishing for that moment to extend for more than just a few minutes, sadly it wasn't like that.

They started to walk in opposite directions and neither one of them notice when the other turn around to see each other leave.

* * *

 **The key made a hollow sound inside the room, soon the door opened and revealed a big mass of darkness, the house was quiet and it was for no other reason that it was, after all, just a quarter past five. I trow myself in the sofa, like I had done in the past, and closed my eyes. I still have a solid two hours left before i have to wake up so…better make the most of it.**

 **But wait…are those foot steps I hear… Yeah… I don't need this right now.** **  
** **When a lifted my head I saw the figure of my wife and her very, very, angry face. She started her interrogation, like she had done before in the past: Where were you? With whom? Have you been drinking? And so and so. In the back of my head I knew I had to say it, but how?**

-I'm sorry…for everything…- **She still looks angry** – Riza I can't… I don't want to be with you anymore…- **And she looks shocked, fucking hell, I'm an asshole.**

 **What? She asks.**

-Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Riza we have been miserable together for years, neither of us is happy, denied it is not going to help… - **I saw her, sitting in front of me with an understanding smile. Something tells me that we were in the right track.**

-I believe the best thing is for us to divorce…

* * *

 _Rose left me, almost, in the entrance of the hospital, I told her she didn't have to do that but she insisted because of how lonely all the streets where. Truth was that everything was very silent but it was understandable, after all, it was five thirty in the fucking morning._

 _When I entered the hospital thru the emergency area (The main door was close) a couple of nurses greeted me, they already knew who I was and why I was there, I spend most of my free time with my brother so some of them had become very fond of me. I went up to the third floor and instantly walk to my brother's room, there he was, like always, sitting with his back straight and very big amount of machines around him, everything from tubs to feed him, keep him hydrated, checking his hearth beat and brain waves, all was working and sounding. I took my place where a usually sited and held Alphonse's hand, I rested my face in the mattress hoping to, maybe, get some sleep but no…because Doctor Comte._

 _She asked me what had happened to me and I told her that I had troubles because of the strike and all that, she proceeded to tell me that my brother was doing much better, in his catatonic state that is, and that a should talk to him, because that's good for people with his condition._

 _She makes it sound like I never talk to my brother…the bitch. Luckily she left the room, closing the door behind her._

-Hello Bro-… Hello Al, I'm sorry for not making it in time yesterday but I had… I had a very crazy night, you will not believe this. I meet this guy, out of fucking nowhere and we talk about many things, and we…well we kiss in the storage room of a bar… You see, this are the kind of things that I used to tell you over the phone when Dad wasn't around and now I can do that because of all this… I feel so guilty it hurts so bad and I never thought that maybe all that I really needed to redeem myself was to stop saying "I'm sorry". Al, I love you, and it's my fault that you are here now because I didn't take proper good care of you, I should be in this bed, not you. So, please, forgive me Alphonse… Forgive me and come back, please, I need you here, you are my best friend… Come back to me.

Edward couldn't help himself when the tears started to ride down his cheeks, he tried to cover it up by hiding his face on the sheets but it wasn't enough, this was the first time that we truly cried and he had a lot to let go. Soon the crying became sobbing and stream of tears stopped when he saw it…the sun was coming up, the day finally arriving.

He rush to the window and open everything on his way, letting the air and light make their way around the room. What came next was an act of pure madness.

Ed worked quickly and move his brother's bed and everything connected to it in order to face the rising sun, then he sat down right next to him and look in the same direction hoping that maybe this will make a difference or perhaps he just wanted to get blinded be the sun. And in this he lost the sense of the world going on around him, he felt like the coming day has taking his soul away.

Edward didn't saw the hand that calmly place itself in his shoulder.

-I'm here now…

* * *

The End...?


End file.
